


Hope in Old Astrogation Charts

by wormghoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, from a tumblr prompt, just a feeler for a possible larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormghoul/pseuds/wormghoul
Summary: Rheko Na'a has been chasing ghosts across the galaxy as a way to keep herself entertained after the High Council continues to keep her on a tight leash. One such ghost hunt uncovers an ancient ritual that could bring great joy to a friendaka Clifford the Big Red Sith gets a happy ending





	

The floor panels in the lower deck creaked under Scourge’s feet as he practiced katas as the Defender hovered in sublight nearing the edges of Wild Space. For the first time in four hundred years he had no idea what would come next. The little jedi in his vision had killed the Emperor, and to his surprise (and perhaps dismay) he hadn’t died with him. The gentle weight of a training sabre felt like a joke compared to the heavy weight of the lasting Sith magic in his gut, his immortality, the Emperor's last curse. Shifting into the next form, Scourge realized that infinity stretched out before him, though he could no longer feel in any capacity, he thought he’d be a touch frightened if he could. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the quiet footfalls in the hall. 

“Katas? How jedi like of you, Scourge.” Rheko Na’a chided from the where she was leaning on the doorway. The twi’leki woman chuckled as the behemoth pureblood lost balance for the smallest second, with one red foot twitching at his shattered peace - or whatever peace passed as for Sith. 

“Don’t turn my words against me, little jedi, you should know by now that the Sith are as disciplined as your impotent monks, yes?” Scourge hissed with a heavy exhale, pulling his frame back to standing rest, clicking the faux sabre to his belt. Rheko’s heart twitched, even after all the years, his monolithic figure held a certain terror, but nevertheless she smiled. He answered her smile in his usual passive aggressive anti-Republic sentiment: “Your face, what’s that for? Your council finally decide to unleash their battlemaster?” 

Rheko tipped her head and tossed a thin durasteel cylinder to him. Catching it, Scourge unlatched the lid and out fell a filmsi astrogation chart. Such old tech was obsolete, and he couldn’t even recognize the system depicted. The filmsi glowed in his hands though, like he was meant to hold it. 

“You do know jedi were never famous for their sense of humor? I’m four hundred karkin’ years old and this....thing, is older than me, anyways. You haven’t brought anything special, Rheko, dear, don’t look so proud.” He shook the filmsi at her, his voice heavy with an accusatory tone. He’d expect something childish like this out of Doc, or maybe Kira perhaps. This was vaguely disappointing. Rheko continued to smile.

“Guess again, big guy. It’s an astrogation chart to some ancient Force Nexus,” Rheko stepped into the makeshift training salle, inching closer to the man, as realization spread across his face. “I’ve traced a holocron halfway across the galaxy and into unknown space. It used to belong to a wielder called Kren.”

“The Immortal ghost?” Scourge’s voice was quiet, his eyes locked onto the glowing stars on the map. 

“Turns out, the immortal part is a lie. The Nexus and some ritual broke the immortality and restored the mortal state, so Kren lived out life and then died, and became just a regular ghost.” Rheko’s voice was bright and she placed her hand over Scourge’s on the edge of the filmsi. She was beaming. Scourge felt the closest thing to happiness in a few centuries. 

Hot, hopeful red eyes met proud yellow. A laughter bubbled deep in Scourge’s chest, rattling the pair. 

“Little jedi, when do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: Leave an “Amuse Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character trying to cheer another up.


End file.
